In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Some electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, smart phones, computers, etc.) communicate with other electronic devices. For example, a cellular phone may wirelessly communicate with a base station by transmitting and receiving electromagnetic signals over the air.
As processing speed and complexity in electronic devices increase, thermal emissions may pose particular challenges. For example, processors that function at higher clock rates may emit more heat. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that help to control heat emissions may be beneficial.